


A Magician's Phantom

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: M/M, Musical Chairs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, because why not, gotta love that ship name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:47:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3474977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Magician knowing the Phantom's secret might not be a bad thing after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Magician's Phantom

The tantalising touches, feather-like strokes of fingertips trailing down the curves of his body, tracing his structure, are nothing but infuriating.

It's been this way ever since he learnt of the other's secrets, of his nightly escapades under another name, another guise, and yet it's… not unwelcome. Shivers of excitement and anticipation run down his spine, making the hairs on his body stand on end.

Yosuke is rather fond of the Phantom, this particular side of his boyfriend, yet it's a shame he didn't leave the outfit and gloves on this time. He knows the response to such requests leave Kazuki bewildered, yet amused all the same.

 _"I didn't know you were into such things, Yosuke-kun."_ he'd tease, stressing the honorific attached to the end of his lover's name that leaves his lips in a whisper, only causing the other to furrow his eyebrows.

 _"Yeah, well, Kazuki-kun, I didn't know you were a hardcore cosplayer."_  the response would come, accompanied by lips curling up into a smirk.

However, tonight, there are no honorifics, no need for such teasing, not when actions speak louder than words.

Yosuke writhes underneath Kazuki as the latter's hands find their way to lower places, rubbing the Magician's inner thighs before he clasps his fingers around his cock and gives a few light strokes.

"Ngh, h-hey…" Yosuke sucks in a breath, placing a shaky hand against the Fool's chest, of whom halts in his ministrations, "Wait a second."

"Hmm?" A hum, and he’s chuckling quietly, "Would you rather me taste you tonight?"

"Shut up, you ass, that wasn't what I was goin' to say! Seriously…"

Before another word can be uttered by either of them, Yosuke lets his hands wander down his boyfriend's sides, massaging his hips in a circular motion, and he smirks triumphantly when he hears the sigh of obvious content leave the other's lips.

Ever so slowly he too lets his hands slip down further, reciprocating the pleasure of which was brought to himself. A sharp intake of breath is all he hears before a chuckle leaves his own mouth, and soon enough Kazuki returns to stroking the brunette, the both of them mimicking the other's motions exactly. 

Breathy moans fill the silence, a few creaks from the bed sound when there's a need to move position, to adjust tangled legs that start to become numb from the pressure. 

"I was serious… about what I said before…" Kazuki whispers in Yosuke's ear, now sitting upright on the bed with his legs around the other's waist, of whom is sat in much the same position, "About tasting you…"

A groan, and Yosuke moves his hand faster, giving the other a slight squeeze as his grasp on him becomes firmer, a wave of pleasure running throughout Kazuki's body as he does so.

"Yeah, well, not tonight… Like this is fine…" He murmurs, "I prefer to see your face up close, anyway."

A few simple words, yet they have the Phantom flushing crimson, and he desperately tries to look away, but a hand holding his chin in place stops such an action.

The Magician leans in closer to the other, lightly nipping his earlobe and tugging on the squishy part with his teeth. The hand holding his chin in place slowly moving closer to Kazuki's lips, and once touching he runs his thumb over them.

"You're kinda cute when you wanna be, Kazuki," Yosuke smiles, though there's a mischievous glint in his eyes, "Kinda hot, too."

A raise of an eyebrow is the response to such words, before eyes are opening wider when the brunette's index finger protrudes his lips, almost causing him to sputter.

"Yosuke—!" his voice is muffled by another finger joining the first, and he moans as the hand stroking his cock squeezes him again, making him jolt where he sits ever so slightly. 

It's all a bit much when he wasn't expecting it, yet it's somehow familiar. 

"Remember when you did this to me the night I found out your secret? Yeah, I can kinda see the appeal now."

 _'Yeah… it's hot…'_  It's difficult for him not to become flushed in the face himself, even as he's finally dominating the situation again, and right now he doesn't care.

"Mm…" As if on cue, Kazuki begins to suck on the fingers that occupy the front space of his mouth, "Mn…"

 _'Shit, that's really hot.'_ '

Yosuke groans, unclasping his fingers from around Kazuki, and before he can explain why as his boyfriend whines his complaint, he props him into his lap so that there's no space between them. 

Skin flushed against skin, he rocks and rubs himself against the Phantom as his fingers are sucked on harder, little muffled whimpers of delight he can just about hear escaping his lover's lips in reply.

They're both so close, so very close to the edge, just one more push.

Up and down, back and forth, they rock against each other, the sounds of moans and whines filling their ears louder than before, which only seems to push them further, turn them on further, and just one more…

"Hah—!" Kazuki's lips part from Yosuke's fingers with an audible  _pop!_ , and he finds himself shaking and calling out his lover's name as he comes.

Hands find their way to the Magician's shoulders and hold on tightly, a few more rocks and the Phantom finds his ears filled with the sound of his own name being called in an attempted muffled groan, however Yosuke is much louder than Kazuki without the control on his voice like the other has.

"Damn, that was…" he breathes heavily, looking into the eyes that stare back at him, "Good…"

A chuckle, "I agree…"

It's the simpler things one can run with, and maybe Yosuke will take up Kazuki's offer next time, but maybe he'll just surprise him by doing it for his boyfriend himself.

Either way, they're entirely spent, tangled in each other's limbs as they collapse backwards on the bed, the Fool with his head resting on the Magician's chest which rises and falls quite noticeably with such deep breaths.

"You know," Yosuke speaks up after a while of silence, as he runs his fingers through Kazuki's hair absent mindedly, "I'm glad I know about you. I mean,  _really_ know.”

A yawn, and with his eyes feeling heavy from their activities, he shuffles up closer anyway, planting a chaste kiss on his lover's lips.

"Me too."


End file.
